morphosmetaphorfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcane Court
The Arcane Court resides in a realm detached from reality and the subconscious, in which entities called Avatars exist. The place and its inhabitants are of unknown origin yet they are claimed to have existed since the beginning of time. Those brought to the arcane court are often those with a potential which that Avatars would decide to aid by granting them a means to evoke their persona. They do so in order to have direct intervention with the world, and know more about the phenomena of shadows, which is unknown even to these ethereal beings. Avatars See also: Avatar The Avatars are the embodiment of the major arcana, shaped like people as a means to communicate with humanity. They are tasked as guardians that seek to guide humanity across challenge and hardship for the sake of it's greater development and progress towards tapping its true potential. Persona Personae are the embodiement of a person's own subconsious, manifested in physical form. This manifestation reflects a person's inner self -- experience and personality come hand in hand with fears and aspiration to embody this facade. Every person possesses a persona, but only those with the potential are able to call them out and use them. It is potentially a measure of a person's mental strength, and those who are mentally weak are more vulnerable to shadow attacks. Each persona belonds to a specific Arcana. Avatars grant potentials access to tap into their inner-selves and allow greater depth in personal development. The strength and capability of the persona relies heavily on its host, and thus any breach or growth in their mental integrity has a direct effect on it. Arcana Arcana '''is a particular symbolic suit that embodies a particular person's self, and a persona's being. Each has its own set of aspirations and fears that focuses on particular ideology. A person typically belongs to one arcana, which also determines what suit they are classified with. Although there should be direct correlation between a person's arcana and their persona, it is possible to possess a persona of a different arcana as long as they belong in the same suit. Arcane Ranks '''Arcane Ranks are a direct measure of a Persona User's maturity, experience, and strength. A higher rank means greater affinity with one's persona, and each progression signifies a step closer to one's realization of their true selves. This an abstract concept none of its users actually is aware of. Evokers Evokers are devices that are utilized in summoning persona. It can come in all shapes and sizes, and a common form of which is a cellphone, typically called Cellphone Evokers. Cellphone Evokers '''are utilized by students who are awakened to utilize their persona. It comes with a suit keychain that acts as a key in activating its actual capability. Suit Keychains '''Suit Keychains are enablers for cellphone evokers. It is shaped corresponding to its owner's particular suit, and must be attached to an evoker to be able to summon their persona. These keychains are given to those who first visit the Arcane Court, and handed personally by the leader of the Avatars, Aleister.